Valentine
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic. MaulxEzra. Sequel to Christmas Eve at the Inn (doesn't have to be read)


**I doubt you'd believe me if I said this was an accident XD**

 **Enjoy!**

~0o.o0~

As Ezra walked through the market, a flash of red caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a stall with teddy bears, balloons, flowers and presents. 'Valentine's Day' was printed neatly across the banner hanging from the huge table. Without thinking, Ezra reached a hand out and picked up a cream-coloured teddy bear, the words 'I love you' stitched across its chest. _This would be perfect for…_

Stopping the thought before it could finish itself, Ezra felt his cheeks burn, putting the teddy bear down and inspecting some of the flowers.

The male Mirialan who stood behind the table grinned, leaning his folded arms against the table. "See something you like?"

Startled, Ezra looked up. As he registered the words, he shook his head and smiled weakly. "U-um, no, just… Looking."

"Ah, so you haven't told them yet." The grin widened as Ezra's blush deepened. "I actually really know my flowers- is there anything specific you want to say?"

"I love him but I'm really angry at him, but I want him," Ezra blurted, and wished he could curl up and die right then and there, but he continued. "I wish we didn't have to be separated, because my friends don't like him, and I hope one day we can be together."

The Mirialan grinned, darting to a stack of flowers and carefully picking through them. "I have the perfect ones."

After a few minutes, the Mirialan handed Ezra a bouquet of flowers. "The red Tulip represents the declaration of love, Peony means 'I'm angry at you', pink Camellia means 'longing for you', Absinth Wormwood stands for 'torment of love' and separation, the Lancaster Rose is conflict, and Forsynthia means anticipation."

Ezra stared at the bouquet of flowers, taking in every detail. They were beautiful. Finally, he asked, "how much?"

"Free," the shopkeeper replied, grin still in place. "Now, off you go. Those flowers won't last forever."

Nodding absentmindedly, Ezra turned and kept walking through the market, mind wandering. _Am I really going to give these to him? Will he even be here? Oh my God, why did I do this? Wasn't that mistletoe thing enough? But…_

Confusion and frustration swirled around Ezra's head, his stomach doing flips. _What if he doesn't like them? Or return my feelings? What if-_

Running into something warm and solid, Ezra took a step back, exclaiming, "sorry!"

The man he ran into turned, and Ezra felt his stomach flip again as Maul said, "It's alright." His gaze landed on the flowers. "Declaring your love for someone, hm?"

Ezra looked down, mumbling incoherently, face burning.

"I can't hear you," Maul said, amusement slipping into his voice.

Huffing, Ezra shoved the bouquet into Maul's chest, the Zabrak barely grabbing it in time as Ezra replied, "There for you."

With that, Ezra turned on his heel and walked out of the market and down a mostly deserted street, wanting to just go back to the ship and curl into a ball and pretend he didn't exist. Inwardly, he was freaking out, and felt sick in the stomach from all the butterflies. _Well, at least I did it…_

Suddenly, someone grabbed Ezra's arm, turning him around so he came face-to-face with Maul. Eyes widening, Ezra managed to stutter out, "W-what are you doing?"

Removing his hand from Ezra's arm, Maul held up a purple Ambrosia, smiling. "Did you know Ambrosia means 'the love given is reciprocated'?"

Ezra stared at the flower for a moment, finally looking up to meet the soft, adoring gaze coming from Maul. A silly grin worked its way on Ezra's lips. Wrapping his arms around Maul's neck, he pulled the older male closer, ocean blue eyes taking in every mark, and finally mesmerizing every shade of yellow and red in Maul's eyes. While he did, Maul had wrapped his arms around Ezra's waist, pulling him closer.

Both leaned in at the same time, eyes closing but soon opened as they bumped their foreheads together. Ezra let out an embarrassed laugh, Maul chuckling.

"Try tilting your head," Maul murmured, doing so as he began leaning forward again.

Heart skipping a beat, Ezra nodded, doing the same as he met Maul halfway. As soon as their lips met and started to move, Ezra started to understand why people described it as melting- he could feel his whole body dissolving into Maul's, and he tightened his arms, wanting it to last forever. He could feel his heart exploding, veins a light and singing with need.

His lungs began to burn, and Ezra reluctantly drew away from the kiss, breath coming out in short pants. Seeing Maul smiling down at him, Ezra smiled back shyly. "Flowers seem to be our lucky charm, huh?"

Pecking Ezra on the lips, Maul murmured against them, "Yes, they do."


End file.
